The Ninja Clans
by tommyhimi1
Summary: When the Nightmare Clan run by Pitch attacks the other clans they will have to untie against this evil. The ninja clans choose North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny with Jack forced along as the servant to fight against Pitch. Secrets will be revealed, love will be forged. What happens when Jack Frost and Jack Nightmare [the evil side of Jack] fall in love with the same guy. please review
1. The Beginning

The Ninja Clans

The Beginning

My name is Jack Frost and I am a winter ninja. My ninja clan is at war with the other clans. None of the other clans want to unite against the Nightmare clan who has Pitchinier [Pitch] as their ninja chief. My chief is known as Sam. None of the chiefs want to unite or stand up against Pitch but one day the other clans came into our village and told stories of how their territories had been destroyed. Sam is my father and as the chiefs son I was expected to be mannerful and respectful but I'm not. I like to have fun and that's what I do. I entertain the little kids of all of the clans.

"Oi. Aren't ya supposed to be the chiefs son?" I looked up to see a six foot one rabbit/human guy standing right behind me. I had been rolling around in the dirt pretending to be a dog. I nodded as I stood up and brushed off my pants. He held out a hand and said, "E. Aster Bunnymund son of the chief of the Easter Clan." I looked at him [everyone was looking at him and me] and swatted his hand away from me.

"I'm Jake Frost son of the chief of the Winter Clan. The fact that I have just said that is something that I obviously hate." I went to leave only to have "I'm the son of the chief of the Easter Clan" grab my arm.

"Oi what's your problem mate?" said Mr. I'm the son of the Easter Clan's chief. I yanked my arm free and turned to glare defiantly at him.

"Listen Mr." he mumbled 'Bunny', "Ok. Bunny then you can call me Jake not mate. As I was saying it doesn't impress me who your parent is only what you are like and unlike what others may believe about all of the kids of the chiefs being mature and full of manners, I'm not either of those. I like having fun and I don't care what you think about me or anybody else for that matter. Understand?" he nodded.

"Hahaha I like this kid. Ah I'm sorry Jake right," said a big Russian, "I am North and I know you don't care about status but I will say it anyway. I am Nicholas St. North son of the chief of the Christmas Clan." Personally I actually liked this guy over Bunny. An almost hummingbird like girl came over along with a very sleepy gold wearing boy.

"I'm Tooth daughter of the Shaman {Authors note: thanks to Haru-no-Yukihime for telling me what the name of a female Chief is} of the fairy Clan and this is Sandy son of the chief of the Dream Clan. It's nice to meet you Jake."I nodded and shook North, Sandy, and Tooth's hands but I refused to shake Bunny's hand.

"Oi. You'll shake their hand but not mine." Bunny yelled.

I nodded and said, "I like them. I don't like you however." He death glared me. The truth was that I wasn't Sam's actual son I was his brothers but he adopted me when my parents died. In the clans when a child becomes an orphan they normally have to become servants/slaves to live but my uncle adopted me. I can still be made into a servant while being the chief's son. That is the rule. I noticed the chiefs getting ready to say something so I went and stood in the crowd with my new friends/one frienemy.

My chief said, "Welcome to the other clans. I am glad tha…"

A kid from my village [named Ken who hated my guts] yelled, "Make Jake a servant to one of the chiefs sons or daughters so he will learn some manners and respect." Surprisingly the whole clan agreed with him. When I meet my 'Fathers' gaze I just shrugged and rolled my eyes.

Sam continued his interrupted speech, "I am glad that you all made it safe and sound. I agree now that our clans must unite and send out our best hopes to fight against Pitch. Jake you will become a servant along with being my son. Your owner will have to be a very hard worker. Your owner will be," in my head I was thinking as long as it's not…, "E. Aster Bunnymund of the Easter Clan."

A few awkward seconds of silence before Bunny and I both yelled, "What!" Everybody turned to look at us.

"Their is no way I'm going to obey a kangaroo!" I yelled.

"Oi I'm not a kangaroo I'm a bunny. I was going to say no thanks but if it will torture him then sure I'll play master to the frostbite." Bunny said.

I shot him a defiant glare, "You try to play master and you'll get war. I'm very good at causing a snowball fight."

"A snowball fight! Are ya serious? I don't think ya have a choice. Your chief said that ya a servant to me, ya have to obey."

The 'have to obey' made me angry as I replied, "I don't have to do anything that you say to do. And another thing, I'm not going to play your servant, I'm going to be fighting you through everything that you tell me to do. I'm not like other people who would find this to be a great honor and would happily play maid or house-wife or slave or even servant. I don't care what you tell me to do I won't do it." I turned my back to him silently signaling that this "talk" we had just had was over. After the meeting I offered to show North, Tooth, and Sandy around and I was forced to bring Bunny.


	2. The Chosen of the Four Clans

The Ninja Clans

The Chosen of the Four Clans

{Authors Note: please review even if you hate it. Thank you. Enjoy}

The next morning I mentally kicked myself. Bunny had ordered me to get him something to eat and I…did. In my defense he toke advantage of my sleepy state to get me to obey. That also happened to be why the whole village could hear us yelling at each other. The yelling started when I called him a "kangaroo" and a stupid one at that. Then North got involved by saying that it sounded like Bunny was using me as a sex slave. We both stared at each other in stunned silence before Bunny smirked at me.

"Hell no! Theirs no way that I'm going to let you use me as a sex slave!" I yelled.

He smirked before he replied, "Oh really and if I command you to strip while your all sleepy?"

"You'll get a mouthful of snow and get buried under snow as soon as I become unsleepy. Why would you even think about me as a sex slave?"

I walked away and as I got to the front door I heard Bunny yell, "Ya have the figure of a girl." I was now planning my revenge as I walked out the door and saw everyone staring open-mouthed at me or maybe the house. The chiefs were already waiting on us all at the village center.

"The chosen to go and fight Pitch are Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy. Jack you will go with them to serve and help with whatever they need. No argueing. Please prepare to leave by afternoon." Sam said. I didn't meet anybody's eyes. Great I went from servant to sex slave to slave in about one day, I thought.

Bunny

It was now afternoon and we were all waiting on Jack. Last night I had smelt something odd about him. during the day he had smelt like a mix of snow and sweets but at night he had smelt like a mix of snow and nightmares. It was gone by morning but he looked so cute that I didn't really mind the idea to mate with him. in fact I was starting to want him more and more. That is until Sam pulled me to the side and told me that Jack's father wasn't related to him at all.

"So your not his uncle?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll be blunt with you Bunny. I am his uncle but only because his mother was my little sister. She fell in love with a dark man. You have to swear to me that you won't tell anybody else," I nodded and he continued, "His father is the chief of the Nightmare Clan, Pitch. Jack doesn't know that he shares blood with Pitch but Pitch knows about Jack. I'm sure of it so please protect my sisters baby." I nodded and he walked back to the chiefs. Finally Jack showed up covered in dirt.

He sheepishly said, "I was out in the woods and I fell. Anyways are we going to just stand around or are we going?" We all said our goodbyes to our families and left. After about an hour we found ourselves on a well worn road. Jack was excited. He kept running ahead and looking around. I found myself watching him. When we set up camp it was close to nighttime. We built a fire and talked. Eventually Jack fell asleep, leaning up against my side.

"Hey guys I need to tell you guys a secret but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Jack." I said. I knew I was breaking my promise but I had to tell someone.

"Is it about your little sex slave and how you want to start courting him?" North asked.

"Nah!" I said.

"Have you already courted him and don't know how to tell him?" Tooth said. I shook my head. Sandy made a dream image of Sam and Jack, then Sam got removed with a [?] question mark. I nodded.

"Sam just told me that he had a sister not a brother and I can understand why he would lie to everyone even Jake. Jake's real dad is Pitch."

"WHAT!" They all yelled and I shushed them. After all Jack was asleep. Just before I could tell them about Jake's nighttime scent a cold hand lightly touched my chest and started to slowly head down my body. I flung myself away from Jake and looked at him, only to meet with dark orchid eyes. Jack had changed. His clothes were a darker color than usual and his normally pure white hair was now pure black. Then he smiled seductively and his teeth were a little bit sharper than usual. I looked at the others and they all had the same look, not to mention the same thought.

I had to voice our thought, "A sexual Jack Frost!"

{Authors Note: Cliffhanger. Please review if you want more. I have the next chapter written down. Heck I write this stuff during school in a notebook. So please let me know if you would like to read more. Heck let me know even if you don't. review and tell me how I'm doing with it so far please.}


	3. The Nightmare That Wants, Jack Nightmare

The Ninja Clans the Nightmare That Wants Jack Nightmare

"Jack Frost is the blushing virgin of daylight while I'm the sexual wanting nightmare Jack Nightmare. Don't be afraid of me master. I just thought that you wanted to mark Jack. Whatever happens to me will also happen to him and I'm willing to let you bite my neck and scent me, after all I want you. I can't help but want you. You're so hot and … sexy that I need you." Jack 'Nightmare' said. My mouth fell open and I just stared like an idiot. This Jack {so you guys don't get confused let's just call Jack Nightmare by his last name} smiled seductively as he started to crawl {on his hands and knees} toward me. I cast a quick glance toward the others and saw them watching in complete and utter shock. A cold hand on my knee caused me to look back. My spring green eyes meet dark orchid eyes before cold lips pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Nightmare's {aka it's really Jack's waist but its Nightmare whose in charge at the moment} waist as I kissed him back.

After awhile Nightmare started to struggle which I didn't understand. I had already bitten him so that couldn't be why and he had started our second make out session. I removed myself when a snowball hit me in the side of my head. Surprisingly it was now daylight and then I looked back to Nightmare only to realize why he had started to struggle. My spring green eyes meet ice blue eyes. Jack Nightmare had returned to being Jack Frost and I had kissed both of them. Of course we had to lie to Jack and tell him that I had started the make out session just to see him struggle {which had been cute}. We started walking again {Jack running ahead and looking at things}. I noticed my bite mark on Jack's neck and I felt a surge of pride as I stared at the bite/hickey mark. Jack was mine and for once I was actually looking forward to mating season. Even if Jack was Pitch's son, he belonged to me both mentally and literally. He was my slave and I have marked him so he was mine. Then I realized something so I voiced it.

"Why did Pitch leave the Winter Clan for last? It's the weakest clan yet he saved it for last. Nightm…Jack do ya know why?" Jack had stopped walking completely and was staring at me in disbelief.

"Did you just go to call me by HIS name? I'm NOT Nightmare, I'm FROST."

I mentally kicked myself but before I could say anything a silky smooth voice said, "Their, their son. They are doomed to die but you don't have to. Join me." We all looked behind us and there was the Chief of the Nightmare Clan.

{Author Notes}

I have up to chapter 7 written but hasn't typed it up yet and some of them might not have names. Thanks to all who reviewed and favorite this story. Really! And please if you find anything wrong with my story, grammatical, spelling, anything please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks again and I hope I'll be able to deliver more chapters here soon.

P.S. I currently have a digimon frontier and a twilight yaoi story on fanfiction and a harry potter one that's not on fanfiction. So please let me know if you want me to put the harry potter one on fanfiction too. The pairings for that one is Hugo Weasley and oc {aka original character}. Thanks again. I say thanks a lot don't I.

The next chapter is called Jack Nightmare makes a mistake


	4. Jack Nightmare Makes A Mistake

The Ninja Clans Jack Nightmare Makes A Mistake

Jack stared {open-mouthed} at Pitch and he looked like he didn't understand what was going on. I growled at Pitch threateningly but he didn't seem to care.

"I will come to see you again soon my son, until then." With that said, Pitch disappeared. After a few more miles of walking, we all decided to set up camp for the night. Jack didn't say anything at all which kinda scared/worried the rest of us.

Jack

It was all starting to make sense now. I had a vague memory of my father, my real father. Sam had always said that my dad had white hair a bit darker than mine but I remember that my dad had black hair. I remember him picking me up so I could fly and reading bedtime stories to me with a silky smooth voice. Congratulating me when I took my first step or smiling when my first word, daddy. I remember him telling me that he would come for me, one day, when it was safe and I was far from the shield around the village and the parts of the woods that I would hang out at. It all made sense. Why Sam decided to give me the last name Frost when I asked what it was. Why that night 8 years ago, I first heard Nightmare telling me to go to Sam's room and do weird things with him. Why Nightmare only took over at night but would say things to me in my head. It all made sense. I am Pitch Black's {Chief of the Nightmare Clan} son. Which means that…NO…I am Jack Frost.

"Jack just admit it. Sam lied to you. Your real name is Jack…" Nightmare started but I hissed "NO shut up Nightmare". I jumped ten feet into the air as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked to see North looking at me with worry in his eyes. I looked at the others and saw worry in their eyes too.

I'm fine, just having a…disagreement with Nightmare." I smiled.

"They know idiot, we were speaking out loud." {says mysterious voice, who could it be?} I looked toward the voice to see myself, wearing a dark blue hoodie, dark brown khakis, holding a darker colored staff, with black hair and dark orchid eyes. I sat there with my mouth wide open {kinda like an idiot}.

Nightmare

I love dads gift. The ability to leave that blushing virgin and actually see his expression was priceless. I stood up and moved over to Bunny. I plopped down {facing Jack, who still had his mouth open like an idiot but he now had a look of jealousy} in between/on Bunny's legs/lap.

'Awww do you actually love Bunny?' I thought.

He replied out loud, "HELL NO, NO way, NEVER. NOT even in hell!" He was blushing pure red which totally complimented his pale skin and I couldn't help but chuckle. I turned around so I was facing Bunny and I kissed him. I felt Bunny's tongue slip into my mouth {exploring} so just to be mean to Jack, I moaned loudly. When Bunny and I pulled away, I felt Jack's emotions roll over me like a tidal wave. There was hurt, despair, anger, a little lust, a tiny amount of fear, remorse, and sadness. I chuckled again.

"You're an amazing kisser BunBun. I love your body and everything about you." I told Bunny. I looked toward Jack when the emotion of sadness got stronger and saw him about to cry, literally. He stood up, mumbled something about needing air {in a fucking forest} and ran off. His hurt and pain could practically kill me and I kinda wish…that it had because I realized my mistake too late. I had hurt Jack {myself, my other half} more than a knife could.

{Author Note}

Well that was long. Hope it isn't too bad. Anyways in the next chapter you should expect a flashback, Pitch being worried, lots of regular nightmares, info about Jack Nightmare, and oh who knows what else. If I keep going I'll have two stories in one.

Anyways thanks for the favs, reviews and especially reading this. So yeah, Thanks and please review for anything, even if you just want to talk or hate this.

The next chapter is called: The Nightmare Clan


End file.
